<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Enchanted Evening by DebraHicks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906766">Some Enchanted Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraHicks/pseuds/DebraHicks'>DebraHicks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Real Ghostbusters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraHicks/pseuds/DebraHicks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine is looking forward to a weekend away at company expense.  She gets an even better trip than she had expected.</p><p>For my friend, a first fandom editor / writer, Rolaine Smoot.  She published the first RGB smut zine, "Crossing the Streams."<br/>Published is "Crossing the Streams #5."  5/1/1996</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egon Spengler/Peter Venkman, Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Enchanted Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’d known Peter was up to something when he’d asked her to attend the conference. Ray and Winston, the two left behind; Ray because his cousin was coming for a visit and Winston because he hated Chicago, had also been surprised by the idea but encouraged her to go.  Egon had merely stated that she would be helpful in keeping things organized for their three lectures.  She had accepted mostly because it was a weekend away. But not knowing what Peter Venkman was up to made Janine nervous.  </p><p>Now, sitting in the elegant restaurant that overlooked the city, she was glad she had come. Glancing across the candlelit table she couldn’t help but smile.  Egon looked inarguably handsome in his charcoal gray suit, light pink shirt and striped tie.  She leaned back, not wishing to be caught staring - and saw Peter smiling at her.  Even leveling a stare at him, he continued to smile instead of having the decency to look embarrassed at being caught.  He picked up the nearly empty champagne bottle and started for her glass.  Janine put her hand over it before he could pour.</p><p>“Enough thanks,”  Janine said, already feeling very relaxed.</p><p>She expected argument, but he merely shifted to Egon’s glass and emptied the bottle.  Egon picked up the glass, studied the golden liquid for a moment then took a sip.  “An excellent choice, Peter,”  he complimented.  “Are you sure you won’t have a taste?  A sip wouldn’t impair your driving.”</p><p>Peter smiled enigmatically.  “Driving is taken care of, buddy, so I will have a sip or two.”</p><p> But instead of picking up Egon’s glass he reached for Janine’s nearly empty one.  His eyes met hers over the rim of the perfect crystal and he very slowly wiped one finger around the inside, then licked the sparkling liquid off his finger.  The wickedly gleaming emerald eyes never left hers.</p><p>He was flirting with her!  The thought struck so suddenly that Janine leaned back with nearly a gasp.  She immediately rejected the idea, staring at Peter, waiting for the other shoe to drop, the setup to be revealed.  Peter only turned to Egon.  He took a sip from Egon’s glass, then very deliberately, very slowly licked along the edge, all the while pinning Egon with the same sultry look he’s used on Janine.</p><p>“You’re right,”  he said casually.  “That is good.”</p><p>Egon stared for an instant, then he looked across at Janine, confusion in his gaze.  Janine couldn’t help him. In sampling her wine Peter had shown all the classic come on moves, and she reluctantly acknowledged a flicker of heat had answered him.  But he’d done the same thing to Egon.  There was no answer she could come up with for Egon’s question.</p><p>“So, kiddies,”  Peter continued with complete innocence, “what shall we do with the rest of the evening?”</p><p>“Peter,”  Egon said with a hint of censure, “we have a presentation at 9:00a.m.”</p><p>“Yes, we do,”  Peter agreed.  “Guess it’s back to the hotel. “</p><p>His manner was so normal now that Janine began to wonder if she’d imagined the earlier impressions.  </p><p>“You get the coats, Egon.  I’ll wait for the check.”</p><p> </p><p>They came out together into the perfect fall Chicago night. The lights of the city sparkled around them, the towers reaching high into the black sky.  A shiny black carriage hitched to a beautiful gray Percheron horse stood at the curb. Janine took a deep breath, watched the white vapor as she breathed out.  A wind chilled her back and she shivered, pulling her coat a little tighter.  A large warm hand settled on her shoulder. </p><p>“Are you cold?”  Egon’s deep voice, filled with concern warmed her more than the coat.</p><p>“A little,”  she said, almost letting a touch of whimsy gain her voice.</p><p>Peter stepped past them, opened the gate to the carriage.  “You’ll be warm enough once you’re in and wrapped up.”</p><p>Janine stared at him.  “For us?”</p><p>Gesturing into the carriage, he said, “Yes, my lady.”</p><p>“What about the rental car?”  Egon questioned.  </p><p>“Hey, hey!”  Peter joked.  “Let me worry about that.”</p><p>Egon looked like he wanted to argue but after a seconds hesitation he stood aside for Janine. Smiling, feeling like a school girl in a dream, she took Egon’s strong hand and stepped up.  She slid over as far as she could, wasn’t surprised when Egon sat on the same side but a respectable distance away.  Peter clabbered in but instead of sitting opposite them, he grabbed the blanket lying on the other seat and sat down between Janine and the sidewall, forcing her into Egon.  He then proceeded to spread the blanket over all three of them.</p><p>“Warmer, this way,”  Peter explained at her slightly accusing look.</p><p>In order to share the blanket Egon had to ease closer, so that Janine suddenly found herself wedged between two solid male bodies.  It wasn’t a bad place to be she decided.  Not one to miss an opportunity, she leaned on Egon.  She was pleased and surprised when he slid a little closer, curling against her as the mare pulled the carriage out into the street.  </p><p>The horse moved with a steady rhythm that, combined with the champagne lulled Janine into a pleasant lassitude.  An arm went around her shoulders and she snuggled into it with a sigh.  Reality clicked in - Egon was on her left, the arm was draped over her right shoulder.  She stiffened, looking toward Peter in surprise.  She was answered with a soft smile.  There was so much warmth in it that all she could do was smile back.   </p><p>The ride was far too short.  It seemed only minutes before they pulled up at their hotel.  “Already?”  she complained.</p><p>“Don’t worry,”  Peter said softly. “The evening is younger than you think.”</p><p>Egon stepped out, holding his hand out for Janine.  She took it, started to step down and the carriage shifted a little under her, causing her to misstep.  Strong arms caught her and she found herself held against Egon.  Looking up into the sapphire eyes she felt the ember started by Peter’s possible flirting flare to life.  Shifting to pull away she was shocked as Egon tightened his hold, a very small smile touching his full mouth.  They stood there for a moment, each afraid to move, only vaguely realizing that the carriage had moved away, leaving them standing in the street.</p><p>A hand landed on her shoulder, another on Egon’s and they looked over at Peter.  “There is a better place for this,”  he said easily.</p><p>Janine felt a flush that matched the color that crept up Egon’s pale features.  Peter slipped his arm through each of theirs and escorted them into the hotel.  The lobby was crowded with conference members also returning from dinner.  Several people waved and at one point Egon started to move away from his companions toward another member.  Peter kept a firm hold on his arm.</p><p>“Not tonight, oh-super-scientist,”  Peter cut him off.  “Tonight there are better things to do.”</p><p>“Peter, it is rude...”</p><p>The elevator opened and Peter propelled them inside.  People filed into the car.  Somehow, through the crowd that was pressing in and the fast moves of Peter, Janine found herself with her back pressed up against Egon’s chest with Peter pressing against her from the front.  The elevator rose smoothly, stopping at almost every floor on its way to the executive level.  As the crowd diminished though Peter stayed where he was.  Janine raised her hands to push him away, used to his kidding at home and no more willing to put up with it here. Before she could complete the gesture the doors opened and he moved away, holding the doors for her and Egon.  Egon took her arm as Peter had done before as they walked the few feet toward the two bedroom penthouse suite Peter had surprisingly reserved for them.</p><p>Egon reached for his key only to be eased aside by Peter.  “Hold on. I need to check on something,”  he said mysteriously.</p><p>He slipped into the barely opened door, leaving them in the hall.  The warmth of Egon’s hand soaked into Janine’s flesh, seemed to join the slight heat flickering there from all the strange feelings prompted by the evening.  A forbidden thought followed the heat - she so wanted to kiss Egon. They had shared kisses before, when he’d come back tired or hurt, when he’d shyly given her a birthday kiss.  But she found herself wanting desperately to kiss him deeply, clearly, leaving no doubt about her feelings for him.  The hand on her arm tightened and she gave into the embrace, stretching up, head tilted back, and though half-closed eyes, saw Egon move to met her.  His lips brushed hers, barely touching and she pressed closer begging for more.</p><p>“Hey,”  Peter’s voice intruded on the silence.</p><p>To her regret they jumped apart, out of both embarrassment and startlement.  Before the awkwardness could set in, Peter laughed, attracting their attention to him.  “This whole evening is going to be a waste if you guys start that out here in the hall.”</p><p>The statement didn’t make much more sense than the evening had and Janine’s anger flared, mostly over the interrupted kiss.  “Venkman, just what...”</p><p>Stepping aside, he opened the door - and her voice died.</p><p>The two bedroom suite was on the 54th floor overlooking the lakeshore.  The open door revealed a sitting room bathed in golden candlelight.  Drawn like a butterfly to bright flowers, Janine took a step into the room.  White candles stood tall in floor candelabras, red candles burned in silver holdings on the table, wax tapers illuminated every corner.  And what they cast their glow on was dozens of roses, filling the gaps between candles, flooding the room with sweetness as strong as the light from the slender candles. Finally, there were the electric lights glowing in the streets below.  It should have been a sharp contrast to the old glow but seemed instead to draw a bit of softness from it, was enhanced by it.  Janine spun slowly around taking it all in, wondering at the beauty, at the fragrance, at the reason behind it. </p><p>“Peter,”  Egon wondered even before she could.  “What...”</p><p>When he couldn’t even finish the question, Janine picked up for him.  “What is all this?”</p><p>The look on Peter’s face was the oddest combination of schoolboy charm and stalking hunter.  He closed with Janine, taking Egon by the arm at the same time.  Pulling them all close, he took Janine’s hand, slipped Egon’s into hers and held them both. </p><p>“This,”  he gestured around, “is my way of saying that I’m tired of waiting.”</p><p>A trickle of worry went down Janine’s back but over it was the sudden thought of how bewitching Peter’s eyes could be.  “Waiting?”  she asked softly.  “For what?”</p><p>Now a smile joined the dancing gaze.  Peter leaned in, kissed her very lightly on the lips, barely brushing them before trailing across her cheek then fading away.  The heat in her blood flared brightly.  She took a quick breath, started to protest.  But Peter had turned away from her, was now facing Egon, deft fingers unknotting the blond’s silk tie.</p><p>“Tired,”  Peter finally continued, knowing what her question was, “of waiting for you two to do something.”</p><p>His suddenly clear intent crystallized the erotic images in her mind.  She gasped, startled at herself for the tingle that shot along her nerves.  The silk tie was laid in her hands and she stared down at it, trying desperately to figure out what she was going to do, what she wanted.  She glanced up at Egon, ashamed of thinking only of herself.  Vaguely, she realized that Peter had now removed his own tie and coat, was reaching for her coat. With a surge of control, she stepped back.</p><p>“Peter, this has gone far enough,”  she tried to sound firm.</p><p>“I quite agree,’  Egon said, though she hoped she heard the slightest bit of disappointment in the deep voice.</p><p>Peter ignored their protest, he merely started unbutton Egon’s shirt under his coat.  Egon’s long fingers stopped Peter by tightening around his wrists. “Peter...”</p><p>“Tell me the truth, Egon,”  Peter requested lowly.  “Tell me you haven’t woken in the middle of the night with Janine’s name on your lips.  Tell me you haven’t watched her during the day with a crazy smile on your face.  Tell me...”</p><p>“No,”  Janine said suddenly, easing up next to Peter but not moving him away.  “Tell me.”</p><p>Egon’s eyes met hers and reality faded in the night darkened blue.  A large hand reached up and stroked her cheek.  “Tell you I don’t dream of you?  I can’t.  It would be a lie.”</p><p>She eased up, her only thought to feel his mouth under hers.  Their mouths came together, barely touching.  Egon moved away.  “I can’t...”</p><p>Somehow Peter had moved behind him and his arms came around the taller man’s waist, reaching for Janine’s coat.  “Yes, you can.”  Then with the devilment lighting his eyes again, he added, “Or, rather, we can.”</p><p>“We?”  Janine and Egon spoke together.</p><p>The only answer was that Peter slid around between them.  Very slowly, he raised his mouth to claim Egon in the same light kiss he had bestowed on Janine.  Shock held Egon in place and Peter moved away before he could deny or response.  Janine was entranced, amazed at the rush in her blood, at the excitement the thought of these two started in her stomach.  Peter turned toward her, pleased by at what he saw.  But Egon seemed torn, too confused to move.  Once more, Janine looked at Peter, wondering what to do, wanting Egon very much, wanting to share the love that was evident between the two men. Peter’s gaze softened as he read her dilemma but he offered no move toward either of them. It was her decision.</p><p>There were a thousand problems that giving into her desire could cause.  There were more reasons than she could count why not to do it.  And weighted against all those problems and all those reasons was the love and desire flickering in her heart, a fire that had always been there, that had needed only a little fuel to flare out of control.  She glanced again at Peter, into his intense eyes.  Her gaze shifted to Egon.  His expression was flooded with emotions, confusion, barely hidden desire, and the love he so often tried to hide and just as often failed to cover.</p><p>With a soft sigh, she gave into the love and need.  Pushing up, she claimed Egon’s mouth, not lightly, not tentatively, but with a solid, nearly desperate move that left no question as to what she wanted.  And Egon responded.  With a sigh that was part sob,  he wrapped her in his long arms.  His kiss floated along her lips, lingering a moment before, trailing along one cheek then claiming her mouth again.  She opened her mouth, wanting to taste him, wanting him to take her.  Delight flickered in her nerves as he took the invitation.  He was chocolate and mint, champagne and caviar.  Pressing closer, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in, demanding more.  </p><p>A deep chuckle sounded behind her, drawing her attention away from the kiss.  Peter’s glittering eyes met hers and his hands stroked down her back, went around her waist, started to unbutton her dress.  Glancing back to Egon she could see the curiosity sparkle behind the candlelit glasses.  Smiling up, Janine started on his buttons.  Pausing only long enough to kiss her hand, Egon reached back and unsnapped the first of the pearl snaps on Peter’s expensive shirt.  Janine laughed.</p><p>Their moves turned playful.  Janine pulled off Egon’s shirt and coat together; Peter eased the dress off her shoulders and dropped her bra to the floor before reaching for the bottom of her dress. Egon tossed Peter’s belt onto the floor.  Janine’s dress came off over her head, scattering her hair, which Peter promptly smoothed down.  They were a tangle on the floor then, each undressing the other and each getting in the way.  Pants, hose and shoes were tossed with careless abandon.  And each awkward scramble sent the desire in the room up a notch.</p><p>Coming to her feet, Janine reached for Egon. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, spun her around and into Peter’s embrace.  His mouth claimed hers.  It was different than Egon; there was no hesitation, no soft exploration.  Peter knew what he wanted and what he had to offer.  His tongue filled her mouth, dueled with her own, took her breath away.  Soft kisses began to flow over her shoulders. She leaned back, breaking the kiss with a gasp, looking over her shoulder to find a soft smile on Egon’s face.  Pressing back, she could feel his growing erection caressing the curves of her cheeks.  The sensation sent sparks into her nerves.</p><p>Large hands stroked down her thighs as Peter leaned forward and started his own trail of fiery licks along her collarbone.  She was pinned between the two, held in erotic stasis, feeling the sensuality radiating off the two different men.  Peter’s hand drifted down her stomach, carding through the hair that curled over her mound.</p><p>“Peter...”  she moaned.</p><p>She leaned back, resting against Egon, rubbing back, liquid fire flooding her crotch.  Thrusting toward Peter, she groaned again, needing more.  She was on fire with only a few touches, and she loved it.</p><p>Peter’s mouth covered hers again.  “God, you feel wonderful,” he whispered against her lips.  </p><p>“Condom or pills?” The question was whispered against her ear in a deep bass that encouraged the trembling in her limbs.  It was practical and considerate, and gave her a chance to cool the fire raging in her body.  She turned away from Peter, wrapping Egon in a hard hold.</p><p>“Pills,”  she answered.  “Thank you.”</p><p>Another voice in her ear asked, “What do you want, Janine?  Bedroom?”</p><p>Smiling up at Egon, she answered Peter with a wicked grin, “And waste all this wonderful atmosphere?”</p><p>Pushing up on her toes, she took Egon in another kiss, slowly sliding her tongue into his mouth, loving the taste, knowing she could easily become addicted to his mouth.  Egon’s arms came around her, and the world tilted as he sank to the soft carpet, taking her down with him, still locked in a deep, searching kiss.  He stretched out, laying her on top of him, hard cock prodding her stomach.  Peter stroked along her back, fingers teasing her from behind, tracing solidly down her clit, sending the flares up another notch in her blood.  With a gasp, she broke the kiss.</p><p>“Egon... you’re good at that,”  she moaned.</p><p>“I’m also quite proficient at other things,”  Egon reminded her.</p><p>Looking down into blue eyes that sparkled with candlelight and humor, she kissed him again, trailing over his chin, down the long throat to his chest.  Janine licked over one already erect nipple, was rewarded with a thrust of the strong hips.  A chuckle sounded next to her and she turned to find another amused gaze meeting hers.  She sat up a little, resting Egon’s cock between her legs.  Peter leaned forward, his hand taking up the task her mouth had been doing, teasing Egon’s other nipple.  But his mouth slid down her shoulder, tongue rimming but not touching her own nipple.  Throwing her head back, she thrust toward, moaning.</p><p>“Suck me, please, Peter...”  she pleaded.</p><p>A tongue flicked lightly over the dark bud as Egon’s rolled the other between his fingers, hard.  Arching up, Janine grabbed Peter’s dark head pressing him to her breast, lost to the fire that swirled around his mouth.  He sucked hard, alternated with slow licks and small breaths across her hard nipple.  </p><p>Peter smiled up at her.  “You have a preference?”</p><p>“What?” Janine met the lust darkened green eyes, unsure if the question were serious or not.  While there was no denying the lust that Peter’s touch caused, there was a dream within her reach, a dream that the dark haired man had helped bring about.  “Well...”</p><p>“Make yourself useful, Peter,”  Egon interrupted.  </p><p>Peter looked down at him in confusion.  “What?”</p><p>“Kiss one of us,”  Egon said reasonably.</p><p>“You have a preference?”  Peter joked again.</p><p>To Janine’s immense surprise, Egon slipped his hand around Peter’s dark head and pulled him down into a deep kiss.   The sight widened Janine’s eyes, and sent her heartbeat up.  She suddenly understood the attraction some men felt for watching two women together.  Watching the play of light and dark, the combination of strength from the two definitive male bodies sent another wave of desire along her already overworked nerves. </p><p>Egon pulled back, obviously pleased with the look of surprised pleasure on Peter’s face.  “Excellent,”  he rumbled.  “But not as good as Janine.”</p><p>Janine smiled at the compliment and Peter’s exaggerated sigh.  The light moment had given her desires time to become a plan.  She slid back and pushed her hips off Egon’s, allowing his heavy cock to spring free as her weight came up.  Her hand circled the large shaft, drawing a low moan from Egon.  With a sigh of her own, she held the cock firm and lowered herself on it.  A short stab of discomfort told her how long it had been since she’d had a lover.  It flickered away as she sank down, was replaced with lightning in her nerves, with pressure that filled all her empty places, that flooded her heart with love more powerful than the lust that drove her.</p><p>A single thrust finished her impalement.  She looked down at Egon’s handsome face, rolled her hips.  “I like you there,”  she said hotly.</p><p>Silence answered her as Egon’s head rolled back and his eyes closed.  A hand fondled her breast, rolling it, thumb pressing tight.  </p><p>She gasped, and Peter chuckled.  “Egon, nothing to say?”</p><p>Egon looked up at him, started to open his mouth, then closed it.  He thrust up, was rewarded with a groan from Janine.  She laughed.  “Very eloquent, Egon.”</p><p>Bringing her knees to his hips, she rocked back, driving his cock deep in to her body,  letting it fill her and caress her.  Once more Egon moaned hard and gave himself to the need.  He pushed up, meeting her downward  thrust.  Sparks flared.</p><p>“Yes, Egon, yes,”  she gasped.</p><p>They were moving together, whispering nonsense.  Janine lay forward, resting against the strong, hot chest.  Egon claimed her, thrusting hard, reaching for that one prefect moment.  Everything faded from Janine’s mind, the candlelight, the hands that stroked her back, the panting breaths from beside her.  There was only the hard body under her, their soft groans, the incredible feel of Egon’s cock sliding out, pushing back in, the wet, erotic sound of their joined bodies.  The light that had been beckoning since Peter’s first wet touch to her hot sex now brightened, threatening to spill over and take her away.  The slow glides stopped, leaving her hanging in time and space.</p><p>“Move you legs down,”  Egon ordered quietly.</p><p>She wanted to protest, wanted him to finish her, cool the raging fire, but she did as he instructed.  Pulling her close to his chest, Egon rolled them over.  Wiggling around, she opened her legs, pulling them up.  Egon moved again, harder, deeper than before, building the stroking until it seemed to reach all the way to her heart, until there was only the sensations he was causing.  He leaned back, smiling down at her. </p><p>“I love you, Janine,”  Egon whispered.</p><p>“I love you,”  she managed to find voice to answer.	He shoved deep, twisted, drawing another moan from them both.  She shoved up to him.  The light had become blinding, the need singing in her body.  “Please, Egon... please...”</p><p> His weight settled down on her, one hand sliding under her ass, raising it, letting him shove deep.  Egon gave himself to her, panting, thrusting, pumping, breath coming in gasps.</p><p>“Yes, prefect...”  she moaned.  “Egon...”</p><p>Janine cried out as the cock slammed into her. The heat transmuted in her blood, carried her to a place filled with light and love.  Her mind went to the place where they were joined, to the moment she’d always dreamed about. Held between his wide hand and solid cock, Janine gave herself over to the feelings, letting the light claim her, letting the fire carry her away.  Egon cried out, pumping his seed into her. Janine’s arms and legs locked around him, holding him with bruising strength, screaming her release. 	</p><p>Gradually the white light that had filled her soul gave way to the soft golden glow that highlighted Egon’s hair and sparkled in his wonderful blue eyes.  She stretched as he pushed up, tightening her muscles around the still stiff cock nestled deep within her.  Egon gave a little gasp at the pressure on his spent shaft.  The gasp turned into a soft chuckle.  He rolled sideways and she felt their joining end.  A tiny flicker of regret touched her but it was dispelled when Egon took her in his arms and slid so close that she could feel his heartbeat.  They lay in comfortable silence for a long time. </p><p>With a contented sigh, she trailed a finger through the sparse pale hair that decorated his chest.  “That was more prefect than I had even dreamed.  We...”</p><p>She shoved away suddenly, glancing around the room.  “Egon, where’s...”</p><p>“Peter,”  Egon’s eyes widened. </p><p>Feeling suddenly neglectful, Janine admitted,  “I forgot about him.”</p><p>Egon kissed her on the nose, stroking along her neck.  “I think perhaps that is exactly what Peter had in mind.”</p><p>Frowning, Janine said, “I know, but it seems ungrateful for us to just... ignore him like that.”</p><p>Egon sighed.  “You’re right, of course.  We should thank him.”</p><p>Janine sat up, playing with Egon’s long fingers.  “I think I have an idea on how.”</p><p>She thought she would have to explain it to him but a wicked smile, not unlike Peter’s, drew his mouth up.  Pulling her down for another kiss, he said huskily, “You have a wicked mind, Janine.  It’s only one of the reasons I love you.”</p><p>Janine smiled, started to stand, only to be held in place by a single finger on her cheek.  She looked back down in her lover’s eyes.  Egon kissed the hand he held.  “I do you know, love you?”</p><p>“I know,”  she said with a smile.  “And I’ll expect to hear it often.”</p><p>Feeling like a child on Christmas morning, Janine sprang to her feet, dragging Egon up with her.  “We’d better hurry or Peter will take things in his own hands.”</p><p>Her double entendre brought a chuckle from Egon.  He lead the way to their bedroom, throwing open the door with a flourish.  Peter started on the bed where he was stretched out.  The covers were pulled up over his waist but there was a telling lump under the satin sheet.  He smiled at them, a smug, spider in the web kind of look that only Peter could combine with complete innocence.</p><p>“So, do I give good conference or what,”  he said silkily.</p><p>Janine slid slowly onto the bed near his feet.  “You are an evil man, Dr. V.”</p><p>Egon sat next to him, hand curling around the back of his neck.  “And we have come to thank you for it.”</p><p>Peter waved magnanimously at them.  “Hey, believe me I enjoyed it every bit as much as you...”</p><p>With a snap of her wrist Janine jerked the cover away, revealing his half-risen cock.  “I’ll bet,” she said huskily, “that you didn’t enjoy the end nearly as much as we did.”</p><p>Before he could say anything else they both moved.  Egon shifted around, taking Peter in a slow, lazy kiss.  Janine watched for a fraction of a second, the sight almost enough to rekindle her flames.  She turned her attention to the wine red cock nestled in Peter’s nearly black hair.  Running a single finger down the large vein she was rewarded with instant hardening.  Her tongue then followed the same, slow erotic trail and the reward this time was a gasp that broke free from Egon’s kiss.  Peter thrust towards her, arching back against the pillows.</p><p>“Kneel up,”  she heard Egon urge his friend.	With Egon behind him, Peter came to his knees on the bed.  “Lean back on me.”</p><p>Peter’s arms went behind him, wrapping around Egon’s narrow waist, anchoring himself.  One of Egon’s hands came around the well muscled chest, playing with Peter’s nipples, running along his ribs, almost tickling.  He kneaded Peter’s tight ass, making him lean away from Janine as he sought more attention.  Janine smiled up at him, very deliberately licking across her lips, one hand rolled the heavy furred balls, the other took the base of his cock, holding it steady.  She dropped her head and resumed the slow licking of Peter’s swollen shaft.  Peter groaned low, thrusting up.  Janine rimmed under the flared blood filled head.  One of Peter’s small hands touched the back of her head, begging for more.</p><p>In one swift move, she took his cock completely, tongue pressing hard against it as it slipped into her mouth.  To her surprise a thrill of desire shot through her nerves.  It was a slow, warm feeling, not like the firestorm with Egon but pleasant and loving.  </p><p>“Janine, god, that’s great,”  Peter muttered hoarsely.</p><p>Her only answer was to start to move, slowly building the tempo and the suction.  She smiled around the hot cock, enjoying the thrusting, enjoying the taste and feel of the shaft in her throat.   Peter groaned, giving into his desire; he started to thrust hard and fast into her mouth.  She grabbed his hips, letting him take the lead, letting him find the same perfect moment that she and Egon had shared.  His cock swelled a little more and Janine knew it was close.  </p><p>“Egon!  Damn....”</p><p>Peter’s whole body froze, muscles locking.  Janine swallowed as his cock shot hot liquid down her throat.  He thrust once, twice more, then was still.  The tableau held for a long moment, then with a groan he pulled away, falling sideways onto the huge bed to sprawl with his arms out.</p><p>“Wow, that was a great thank you,”  he mumbled with a sigh.</p><p>Egon smiled at Janine, opening his arms to her.  She slipped into the hold easily, as they lay down next to Peter.  Janine stroked along Peter’s back and he rolled over to lay against her other side.  Once again she thought how much she liked being between the two of them.</p><p>“Where the hell did you learn that trick, Egon?”  Peter asked with suspicion.</p><p>Janine looked up in time to see the blush cover Egon cheeks.  Pushing up on her elbows, she demanded, “What trick?”</p><p>For just a second Egon looked uncomfortable, but he shrugged and said, “Anal stimulation,”  he answered Janine.  To Peter he only said, “And where I learned it is nothing you need to know.”</p><p>They lay in comfortable silence for a long time.  Janine thought of asking what now, what next but decided that everything she needed answered could be found in the soft stroking of Egon’s hand down her shoulder.  They were together, everything else would sort itself out. </p><p>Snuggling closer to Egon’s strong chest, she whispered, “We are a mess.”</p><p>"There’s a jacuzzi in the bathroom,”  Peter suddenly spoke up.</p><p>“An excellent idea, Peter,”  Egon agreed, shifting.</p><p>Egon wiggled out of the bed, reached a hand back for Janine.  They headed for the bathroom, Peter trailing lazily behind them.  </p><p>At the door, Egon turned, pointed a firm finger at Peter.  “I would remind you that we have an early morning.”</p><p>“So behave yourself,”  Janine finished.</p><p>Peter held a hand over his heart.  “I always behave myself.”  </p><p>Before Janine could come up with a comeback, Egon turned her, kissing her lovingly.  Peter chuckled and slipped around them to the other room.</p><p>“You know I am going to charge for this,”  his voice drifted back.</p><p>Janine pulled away just enough to give Egon a here-it-comes look.  “What?”  she yelled.</p><p>He stuck his head back out.  “And I get to chaperon the honeymoon.”</p><p>“Peter!”  The other two chastised as he ducked away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>